She Has Returned
by CanYouLoveTheImaginary
Summary: [HIATUS] A new Daughter of Eve has appeared in Narnia, but is it her first time, or is there more to it. In fact, is she even a decendant of the great Adam and Eve? CaspainOC Post Prince Caspian, Pre VotDT. CHP 3 has changed, please reread the start!NEW SUMMARY
1. The start

_Author's note: This is my first Narnian fanfic and hopefully it will be a good one. I want you all to know though that Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy will not be appearing._

_**Chapter 1**_

The school bell rang, signaling the end of Amelia's grade ten math class. She grabbed all her books and hurried out of the class, because her next one was across the school. She thankfully knew a quick short-cut. She had to go cut threw the swimming area which was new to the school since last year. She opened the doors, and she inhaled the smell of chlorine and she heard the many noises of water splashing, people jumping in, teachers speaking to their students... And when she looked around she almost envied all these people, they all seemed so happy, and running about with their friends smiling and laughing. Amelia never really had any friends her only friend had been killed in a car accident, and ever since then she had become secluded from the rest of the social world.

She looked over to a group of people who were laughing louder than the rest, and were coming up on her right Carly Hilton and her friends. They had been the ones who ruined her entire life after her Mandi's death. But even before that, they would always pick on her and treat her like a dog, but Mandi would be there and stick up for her. She did not want to face them so she made her way left, closer to the pools edge. She put her head down and picked up her pace. She then shifted her eyes and saw them coming a little closer to her with smiles on their faces that could only mean they had another cruel plan to play on her. She hurried her pace even more, and they still kept coming.

"Yo, Amelia!" One of them yelled. She slowly stopped and turned around, wanting this to be over with as fast as she could. She looked up to meet their eyes and sighed. They walked right over to her and kept on smiling. Then Carly leaned over and whispered into her ear. "I hope you like swimming." Then a she felt a sudden jerk as she was pushed backwards into the deep end of the pool. It was a known fact in the school that Amelia was mortified of water since she almost drowned three years ago. And naturally she couldn't swim. As she hit the water she could see the group of five laughing and pointing at her. She let go of her books moments ago, and was now trying to reach the edge of the pool. She had already swallowed water, and was coughing, her head kept going under water, and she could not keep herself up because her clothes were weighing her down. She felt and odd sensation and the faces around her all began to fade.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A year had passed since the war between Prince Caspian and his uncle. Narnia was once again in peace. Currently King Caspian the tenth was walking down the steep steps of the cliff by his newly rebuilt home, Cair Paravel. After a few earth minutes, he reached the bottom. Where there was a small ledge about a foot under water protruding from the cliff. It was only about a meter wide, and a meter out, but it was about half a foot thick and was half circle shape. Caspian took off his boots, then his shirt and his belt with his sword. In Narnia, humans would go swimming in a thin short pant, that went about and inch above their knees. Caspian took off his first layer of pants, which now, all he was wearing was the thin swimming ones. Summer this year had been terribly hot, and humid, and being king and all, you didn't get that much free time, but he finally got out of the castle and decided to take this long awaited swim. As he stepped onto the ledge he got a shiver at the coolness of the water around his shins. He gave a relaxed sigh, and got ready to dive in.

He stopped as he heard an odd splashing noise that didn't sound like any creature he even knew. He looked over to the noise which came from about 10 meters in, and he saw someone thrashing around. He could here coughing and he could clearly see they weren't able to swim, he stood there frozen on the spot for a second, until he saw them going under this time, not coming up. He finally took his dive, and swam as quickly as he could, he dunked under and caught hold of what he assumed was an arm, and with a little difficulty, he managed to get their head above the water surface. He could now clearly see that this was a female person. He however took no time in grabbing them under her arms and swimming her over to the small ledge. Once he got there, he hoisted her up and then pulled her up to sit on one of the stairs. She still wasn't moving, so he pressed down on her chest to make her cough out the water. Fortunately that did work, and she coughed it up. She opened her eyes a crack and Caspian sighed as she opened them a little more.

Once her eyes finally fully opened, and she had stopped coughing. She sat straight up, looked around frantically then looked over Caspian. She looked down, and saw his sword. She gave a scarred yelp, jumped up, and bolted up the stairs as fast as she could( which is very hard to do when your clothes are drenched).

Caspian was a little shocked, but grabbed his shirt and ran after her. He reached the top of the stairs just in time to see her hair flick around the other side of a tree, because now they had set foot into the forest.

She weaved her way through the trees and when she couldn't see him anymore, she dropped to the ground and put her back to one of the birch trees, and pulled her knees to her chest. She bit back a sob, knowing it would not help her in anyway. But she could not stop the tear that fell to the ground. She felt a strange thing against her back. It almost felt as though the tree shivered. She figured it was the wind. Until she heard a soft, beautiful voice asked. "What ever could be wrong my dear, sweet Daughter of Eve?"

The girl jumped back away in surprise and when she turned around, she was met with the loveliest face she had ever seen. It was pale with long hair falling down around it. But the girl didn't notice the beauty because the hair was made of vines and leaves, and the face was that of the pale birch bark. When she looked down, she could see root like feet. She screamed once again and bolted as far away as she could. She could hear its lovely voice behind her asking her not to be frightened, but she was past being reasoned with.

As she looked around she now saw faces in every tree she passed, she could see their limbs and she could hear them whisper. She ran even faster, hopping to get out of this forest but as she looked around, she ran straight into something, and fell to the ground backwards. She looked up and saw that she had hit a horse, but when it turned, she could clearly see that where a head should have been, was the torso of a man. She couldn't help it any more. She started to hyperventilate. Her head felt as though it would implode, and she tried to scream, but she could not breathe, let alone make any noise. Hot tears were running down her face and the centaur gave her a quizzical look.

"Daughter of Eve, what are you doing?" He asked kindly, but before he even finished her eyes had rolled back into her head, and she fainted. As the centaur walked a little closer to examine her, someone came running through the bushes that she had just come from.

"My King." said the centaur, whilst lowering his torso in a bow.

"Namago, I am thankful to see you. This girl has appeared into our land, like that of the Kings and Queens of old. She must be taken to the castle and your quick legs move with far more speed than those of us Men. I am asking you to take her up to Yaline."

"Of course my Lord." Namago responded, while bending over to pick up the girl on the ground. Caspian watched as he galloped away back through the trees. He turned around to meet the very same birch tree that she had met in the forest, only this time, the tree was carrying his clothes and sword. He put them all on, thanked the birch woman, and began to run back to the castle.

_Author's note:  I hope you guys like it and I will be posting really soon if I get some reviews. **PLEASE REVIEW!** _


	2. Amelia Himpth

_Author's note: I have received two reviews and it has only been a few hours! I hope that is a good sign :P Well here is the update I promised._

_**Chapter 2**_

Caspian ran through the front hall, didn't bother to explain the confused onlookers, and ran until he met Nomago. He said that the girl was being tended to and that he shouldn't worry. Caspian stood outside the door, until he heard the receding _clip clop_ of the Centaur's hooves. He opened the door silently and walked in while pushing it shut behind him. He saw his doctor, Yaline, the koala, pulling up the blankets on the bed which was now holding the girl. Yaline turned around at the noise, and gave a courteous bow.

"Has she woken?" The king asked.

"She woke briefly for a moment, and all she told me was of her name. Amelia Himpth. She is now sleeping and should awake in a few hours." said the koala.

"You are very much appreciated. You can leave if you want to, I will stay and watch over her." He said, while pulling up a wooden chair, beside the bed. The doctor left silently without another word. Caspian sighed and leaned back in his chair. Even after a year, he still was a little uncomfortable about being king of Narnia. He was always afraid he would do something wrong, and after all those creatures' years of pain and suffering made him even more afraid to do something terribly wrong. But he knew that he was doing everything he could to make things right again, and he knew his "people" loved him with all they could. He just sometimes couldn't help but get a little frightened that maybe things would change. He heard a knock at the door, and then the door opened and he heard the clapping of hooves on the stone floor. He turned to see Mossly the Faun walking over to him with a tray of food.

"I brought your Majesty dinner." He said while placing the tray on a small wooden table next to the equally wooden chair that Caspian was sitting in. "Bread and grapes and wine and soup and cheese." He lifted off the cover of the soup, and put utensils down on the tray beside the bowl, then as soon as he was thanked and excused, he left. Caspian took the piece of bread, put the cheese on it, and took small bites out of it until he was finished. He picked up the wine and began to drink it, until he saw Amelia's eyes snap open as she once again frantically. He nearly chocked on the wine, but he set the glass down and tried to say something to her. But when she saw his face, she jerked back off the bed, and fell off in a tangle of blankets. She clumsily got to her feet and put her back to the corner of the room farthest away from him. Caspian stayed as still as he could, afraid any movement would cause her to run. Her eyes darted towards the door, then back at him. At that very moment Mossly walked in.

"If you are done your Majesty I could bring the-Oh, hello!" He said as he saw that she was awake. He stopped a few feet in front of the door, and looked at his king to see what he should do, when he saw that neither of them was moving, he stood stalk still.

After seeing the Faun she started shaking and her knees wobbled for a few seconds before they gave out. She grabbed them up to her chest and started quietly chanting "this isn't real, I'm not dead. This isn't real I'm not dead..." And Caspian and Mossly gave each other a look as if they had no clue what to think. But from her little mumblings, Caspian figured she thought all this was happening because she was dead. So he figured he better step in and wake her out of her trance.

"Amelia...?" He said cautiously. "My name is Caspian, and this here is-

"C-Cas-Caspian?" She said instantly looking at him in the eyes.

"Yes, that is my name..."

"P-Prince Caspian?" She said out of nowhere.

"Well, I was a prince, but I am now king. How have you come to know that?" He asked slightly confused.

"I c-cant remember." She said looking at Mossly. "You are a Faun!"

"Why yes I am, and you are a Daughter of Eve." He said smartly.

"What is this place?" She said quietly, not to anyone in general.

But Caspian figured he would answer. "You are in Cair Paravel of the Eastern shores of Narnia." He said knowing she would be even more confused. But he almost got the shock of his life when he heard what she said next.

"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne the evil time will be over and done." She whispered.

"What did you say?" Asked Mossly.

"I can't remember!" She said putting her head between her knees and from what the other two could see she was crying. Caspian decided to get up and sit beside her on the ground. He put his arm around her shoulders and lightly pulled her head towards his chest, where she leaned her weight against him and kept crying. He lowered his arm from her shoulders and rubbed her back, while with the other hand he politely motioned that the Faun could leave.

After a short period of time, Amelia stopped shaking, and stopped making noise, and when he looked down, he noticed she was asleep. He tried to move his arm from around her back, but when he did, she made an indignant noise of protest. He could clearly see she was still asleep, but he thought it would be better if she remained like that, so he didn't move. He waited for a longer period of time, before he tried to move again, this time he got no reaction so he slowly stood up, and picked her up from under her knees and under her arms, and he placed her softly on the bed and pulled up the blankets, then he silently left the room to get his own sleep.

_Author's note: Once again, thanks to my reviewers, I am really glad that you guys liked it! Here's my new chapter, I'm sorry it's a little short, but right now I'm a little tired because it's almost twelve am here, but don't worry, it's Easter weekend and I have three free days left to write more chapters, and currently I'm averaging out two chapters a day:P_


	3. Aslan

_Author's note: Yay! I have three reviews! And thank you **Cass p. **for two thirds of those reviews. Yes Himpth is an odd first name, but it changes a little bit in the up coming chapters and well you'll see and yes the title has to do with her saying the little thing about Cair Paravel, and I think the name _Mossly _is a cute name for a Faunteehee. Well here is your next chapter :P This little segment ahead is going to be a little weird, but I couldn't think of any other way to write it :P_

_**Chapter 3** _

_Flames flashing everywhere, the house setting fire, the doors are blocked. Mother had stopped screaming long ago, can't reach her. Father left with the others to stop them form getting to the village. It is too late, they have gotten in. The screams are irrepressible, but not long and they stop one by one. Trying to get out, the door is again, blocked. A loud bang and thrown back into the wall. Head is in pain, red is coming from it. Winces as she tries to move. The room goes dark for a moment, before a golden light envelopes her. Pain is gone. A large shape comes. A golden Face, crowned in golden light. A sound is heard all around and the only thing that could ever come close to such beauty would be a choir of Angels. The face made no movement whatsoever, but she could tell it was emitting the noise. The face comes closer and breathes into her. A sad look before she cannot move at all, her sight is gone. Something is hitting her face. Something wet. She sees a dim glow form the sky, but it isn't the sky she had last seen. She doesn't have time to think about it before something beside her opens and she is met with the familiar face of her thought to be mother. Out of nowhere she hears the soft music in the distance before it all fades out._

Amelia sat bolt up in her bed, covered in sweat. She looked around and it took her a few minutes to get her bearings. When she did that, she noticed a painting on the wall of a forest and a lion sitting on a rock, but she clearly remembered there being no lion in that painting the other night. She shook her head, being a little confused, but when she looked back it was gone. She shook her head again, and turned her head to the window facing he east side of her room. She looked out and had a clear view of the sea and the rising sun across it. She could hear bird chirping and she could see things jumping from the water's surface. She almost mistook them as people, but there legs seemed to be attached and they shined like scales, because they were in fact just that. Mermaids and Mermen. After a little while she calmed down enough to see the beauty in it all, and the longer she stayed there, the more familiar it all seemed.

She looked around the room for something she could wrap herself in, but smiled when she found a whole outfit prepared for her on the same chair Caspian had been sitting in the other night. It was soft as silk, and the most comfortable thing she had ever worn, let alone its beauty was almost breath taking. She easily slipped out of her old clothes and into her new Narnian clothes. Once she got them on and looked herself over for a few minutes, she walked barefoot out of the room smiling. She found herself in a long hall with no one in it, but when she looked to her right, she could hear sounds like people talking and the _clip clop _of hooves, when she looked to her left, it was quiet, but if she strained herself enough, she could almost make out the sound of waves. She turned her whole body to the left, and started her exploration.

Strange things started to happen when she walked down the halls. She would catch a splash of gold or a bright furry main in the paintings, but every time she would look closer it would be gone, but a few steps later, she would see it again. It seemed the enthrall her because she passed a hall and at the end of it, she could clearly see a lion sitting on a rock again, but as she caught up, it actually ran out of the scene, and ran to the right, even though she was going to go left. She could tell it wanted her to follow, and by now, she was terribly lost and she couldn't help but want to figure out where this was leading her. She saw the tip of the lion's tail whisk around a corner and just as she followed it, she was stopped at a dead end, except for a large door that occupied the whole wall. She looked to the floor and saw a faint golden glow form under the door, and she knew she was meant to go in. She looked at the door and saw that it was made of think wood, she would have no change of opening it, but the golden glow grew larger, and she figured she might as well try.

When she grabbed the handle and pulled, the whole thing came so lightly it was if she wasn't doing anything at all. She smiled as she walked through the newly formed opening. What she saw made her gasp and her jaw dropped. She was standing on a small balcony and bellow her was the glittering ocean, with the Merpeople still jumping and the birds still flying around singing, and the sun was still and unearthly red as it rose. But to her left was the forest that stretched as far as the eye could see, she could see all sorts of magical things happening there. But the main thing was the trees were actually walking around and dancing and singing, much like the birds, she turned to her right, and saw the far off mountains that wore such a somber beauty that her eyes almost watered. She looked again to her left, but for the first time, she noticed the stairway and she could sense the presence of the lion, wanting her to go down them. She gave it one last look before descending the stairs. They seemed to go on forever, but when she reached the bottom, it seemed like no time at all. The first thing she noticed was the sweet scent of the air, it was so sweet she felt as though she could taste it. She looked at the trees which were growing all around, and she could see the bright luscious apples upon each branch. They looked so beautiful and delicious, but she knew she had to keep going, she walked a bit, and she finally found what she was looking for. The lion. He was lying beside the well, sprawled out like a giant house cat.

Amelia walked towards him ever so slowly and with great caution. This lion may look beautiful and gentle, but maybe that was how he captured his pray.

"There is no need to be frightened, my Child." Said the booming voice. Amelia was so deep in her trance like mood that she instantly walked over to him quickly and sat down in between his two front paws. He licked her left cheek, and she kissed his nose.

"Aslan." She whispered in awe.

"Yes, my Child." He said while making a noise that could only be interpreted as purring. Amelia buried her head in his main and hugged him tightly. Little did she know that Aslan had visited Caspian earlier this morning, and he was now looking down on the two of them. His and Aslan's eyes met, and he turned around, and left.

_Author's note: Hey people, I'm sorry for my short chapters, but at least I'm getting them posted :P This chapter doesn't really explain anything, but I like it, and hopefully you will too. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Dinner

_Author's note: Hey, I'm sorry I didn't get another chapter posted yesterday, but I went to my friends house and we went to see Scary Movie 4, which is a hilarious movie by the way, back to the subject, but to make it up, I'm going to make this chapter a bit longer :P_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Aslan, Aslan, oh why can't I remember? I remember you." Amelia said raising her tear covered face to meet the great beast's eyes.

"No my daughter, you do not remember me, you only know me, as I know you." He said gently.

"I don't understand..." She said timidly.

"If someone had been told my name, Aslan, and if I were to walk by that very same person the very next day, they would know me for Aslan. Do you understand now?"

"A little, but what did you mean by saying I knew you as you knew me?" She asked curiously.

"Because you are not Narnian."

"I knew that."

"Did you?"

"I had a dream and I-

"Dreams can be misleading."

"I guess they could be, but of course I'm not Narnian, everyone knows it. The few, uh, creatures I have met call me a Daughter of Eve. I could only assume that would be due to the fore founders of the human race. Adam and Eve, the two only humans created form the hand of God. Adam made from soil, and Eve made from one of his ribs. That's why men have one less rib than woman..." She stopped as she heard the mighty lion chuckle. "I'm sorry, was I rambling?"

"You were, my child, but it is perfectly excusable." His face changes once again from a light hearted lion, to a more serious pose. "Sometimes, even the creatures of Narnia can be wrong. A long time ago, at the beginning of time, they mistook a man for a tree and planted him in soil. Is it possible that your predicament could have been mistaken?"

Amelia sat back on the ground in front of Aslan, and looked him in the eyes once again. "I'm not human?" She asked quite loudly.

"I do not have all the answers for you, I would tell you if I could, but alas, I cannot. I know not what you need. For that, I am sorry." He explained, as a large tear droplet fell from his massive face. Amelia stood up and walked over to his head and kissed his nose and wiped his tear. He smiled at her as a large house cat would to his master after getting a saucer of milk, and stood up lazily. "I must leave now."

"When will you come back?"

"Whenever you need me to. You will see me, but others may not. Remember what I told you, Goodbye Amelia."

"Goodbye Aslan." But he was already gone. She waited a few more minutes before finally letting her temptations win. She walked over to a tree and climbed up a lower branch to reach the higher ones filled with luscious green apples. She grabbed two, and put them in the large pockets on the side of her dress. She climbed down clumsily, and almost lost her balance. She Frowned, but regained her composure. Now all she had to figure out was if she wanted to go back into the castle, or if she wanted to wander around for a bit. But after a bit, the thought of her getting lost outside won, and she walked back up the stairs she first entered, and gave one more look to the beautiful scene, before walking straight back inside.

She walked out into the hallway after the one she just entered, and tried to remember which way she should go. She luckily remembered one of the paintings, and turned right, and continued until she was met with a three way hall, and she could not remember this at all. She figured she could either got left, center, right or she could just go back the way she came, and she did not want to do that. She squeezed her eyes shut for some unexplainable reason, and she quickly walked down the center path.

She kept walking even after she was certain she was not going in the right direction, but when she thought of it, she really didn't have a direction to go to in the first place, because she certainly didn't want to go back to her room, and that was the only place she had been, except the orchard. Thoughts like those lifted her spirit just a little, but just as she was walking by an odd looking wooden door, she could clearly see the shape of a Faun coming out. She had never been so happy to see a half goated man in her life. She quickly walked over to it as it was carrying a tray, and when he turned around, he gave a small yelp of surprise.

"Miss Amelia! It is good to see you have awoken!" Said the Faun.

"Mister Mossly?" She replied, recognizing him as the very same Faun as the one she saw last night.

"Why yes dear. You look like you could use a good meal! I have just given the king his, but if you would like, I could take you down the kitchens and get you some fresh bread and soup!"

Amelia was a little taken aback when he said that it was dinner time already, because she had woken in the early hours of the morning. She really had no clue how long she had been wandering, and now that dinner was mentioned, she grew famished. "I would like that very much, thank you!" And the Faun balanced the tray on his left hand, and linked arms with Amelia with his right.

_Author's note: Yay, another chapter done! I am a little sorry because this chapter is actually the exact length as the other one was...oops. But ah well here it is anyways, and I hoped you liked it, and I gave you some things to think about. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. The Hag

_Author's note: Hello again! I'm so happy with all the reviews I've been getting, so thank you all. This chapter IS going to be longer, I promise! Amelia will be talking to Caspian...sort of :P Read to find out what I meangiggles mysteriously._

_**Chapter 5 **_

****When Amelia and Mossly got to the "kitchen", she actually realized what it was. It was a large tent outside, which all the Trees would come in and empty their fruit filled branches into a large hole in the center of the tent. After all the Tree people would walk out, other creatures would walk in and take whatever fruit they wanted and eat it, one goat trotted over ate and apple, and with his mouth, threw it outside the tent, when Amelia looked to where he had thrown it, she saw another larger and deeper hole, filled with the cores and seeds of the eaten fruit. She walked back into the tent to Mossly's side.

"Take what you want Miss, there is plenty for all." He said with his eyes alight with humor.

"Alright..." She said, walking over the edge of the hole, and she picked up a peach. She walked back over to Mossly and bit into it. If you have ever starved yourself and once you were on the brink of fainting, and you finally ate something, and it tasted like the best thing you could have ever eaten in your entire like, whether it be a stale crust of bread or and apple pie, you feel like you could never eat anything but that for the rest of your life. This was exactly what Amelia felt as she bit into that peach. She smiled as she finished it and when she was asked if she wanted anything else, she was surprisingly so stuffed, she couldn't eat anything more even if she wanted.

"I am right in guessing you do not want the soup or bread that was mentioned earlier, do you, young Miss?" Mossly said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sorry, after that peach I couldn't eat anything else, but it will be getting dark soon, and I would like to go for a walk. Is that alright?" She asked.

"Well of course, if you walk around the forest for a few paces, you will find the entrance to a trail. It would be best if you stayed on it. But just incase of any danger I am going to give you this." He said, while holding up a small cone shaped thing, not any bigger than the whistles they use at her school. "If you blow into it, anyone in Faun in the castle can hear it, and they will know instantly where you are. It resembles Susan the Gentle's horn."

"What?"

"Oh never mind, she was one of the great Queens in the Golden Age. But it is almost dark and if you want to go, you had best leave now." He said giving her a little nudge in the back, motioning for her to leave. She put the miniature horn in her right pocket, where she found the apple. She gave a small laugh, but she decided to bury it. She dug a small hole in the ground with her hand, not caring if they got dirty, because they did, and she put the apple in it, and filled it back up again. She wiped her hands against each other, and smiled. Then she continued on her way to the entrance path.

It wasn't so much a path as it was a small separation between the trees, sometimes disappearing all together. She smiled, because she was in the mood for another exploration, and this would do perfectly. She walked in, occasionally pushing branches out of her way, or having to climb over fallen logs, but after a bit she found herself at the edge of a very large clearing. With the very dim light, she could only vaguely make out the shape of someone sitting on the other side.

Amelia felt that she should be a little cautious, but when she heard the sound of crying, she couldn't help but edge a little closer. Then she felt that she should see what's wrong. "Hey there! Are you alright?" She yelled out from across the clearing.

"H-hello? Is anyone there?" Said a very tired, dry voice.

"Yes, are you alright? Do you need some help?"

"Oh deary! I have fallen over, and my legs hurt terribly, I have been out here for hours! Please, please help me!" Said the voice again.

Amelia guessed that it must have been an old woman out for a walk, and she happened to slip. She walked over slowly, afraid that she might slip herself, if she weren't careful. By the time she reached the old woman they were trying to stand. Amelia rushed over, and offered her arm to the helpless old woman.

"Oh thank goodness you found me darling! I don't know how long I would have been out here!" She said. "And what a pretty little girl you are." She said once again, her voice changing a little, but Amelia couldn't place it. She raised her hands in what Amelia could have only presumed was to give her a hug, but when she looked into the old woman's face, she gave a sneer and showed her fang filled mouth.

Amelia was suddenly pulled back by someone grabbing her arm, and she fell to the ground. When she looked up, she saw the woman fall to the ground with an arrow sticking out of the centre of her head. Amelia was so stunned she couldn't move a muscle, and when she heard someone talk to her, she jumped about a foot into the air. Then they asked her the same question again.

"Are you alright?" The _man _asked.

Amelia just looked at him, unable to speak. "Amelia! Are you alright!" He asked a little more forcefully.

"I-I guess..." She said while shaking. It didn't even register that he knew her name.

"You guess."

"Y-yeah..."

"Do you know what that was?" He asked her seriously.

"An old woman...Wait, she had fangs!" Amelia blurted out.

"That's because it was a Hag." When he noted her confused look, he went on. "Hags lure their victims in by posing as an old woman who is either hurt, or lost, once the victims come close enough, they pounce."

Amelia couldn't say anything to that. She started shaking even more. The man walked over to her, bow still in hand, and held his hand out. When he got closer, she could see his face more clearly and she gasped when she saw who it was. "Caspian?"

"Yes, now we need to get back to the castle, I can see a storm coming." He explained as she grabbed his hand, and was pulled to her feet. He grabbed onto her upper arm lightly, and led her back through the "trail".

When they were about halfway through, the rain came. At first it was light, and barely made it through the canopy of the trees, but minutes later, it was pouring and they were wet to the bone. Caspian had his right arm around her shoulder, while his left arm was holding her left arm. He was pretty much pulling her along. Once they got out of the forest, he grabbed hold of her wrist and they were both sprinting to the castle door. Once they both were safely inside, Amelia burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, and soon after, Caspian followed.

_Author's note: Awww, lol, this is a bit longer than the other chapters, like a page, not much I know, but at least I tried! So I hope you like it, because I really like writing it :P Any questions, suggestions or comments, **PLEASE REVIEW!** _


	6. Olrean

_Author's note: Yay! This story is actually going very well, because with my other stories, this is about the time when I start to get bored with it and start another one, but I'm sticking with this one, and I haven't even established the main plot in this...hehe, but it may possibly come up during this chapter, unless I feel like making it happy and fluffy :P Well here it is :P_

_**Chapter 6**_

They continued laughing so hard until their eyes watered. Then they stopped, and laughed some more. They finally stopped when Caspian brought up their attire. "I am sopping wet, and so are you, so I'll show you to your room again." He said with a small light hearted smirk.

"Okay, this castle is huge! _Anyone _could get lost in it!" She said, while still trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard. They walked through the halls in comfortable silence, until they reached a familiar door. Amelia opened it and just as she turned around to say thank you, she was stopped by a four foot high man with a long beard. The he spoke in a gruff voice.

"Sire, ze representative form Harfang 'as returned." Said what Amelia could only assume was a Dwarf.

"Of course Trumpkin, but might I ask, weren't there three representatives?" Caspian asked quizzically.

"Aye, 'ere _were _three my Lord, but 'ere have been complications." He responded, scuffing his small feet on the floor. "Your presence 'as been requested immediately."

"Certainly." Caspian responded. "Miss Amelia, I regret leaving, but it is a matter a dire importance. I bid ye goodnight." With that he was off at a quick pace, with Trumpkin at his heels.

Amelia sighed, and walked into her room, finding it just the way she left it, she went over and flopped down onto her bad, closed her eyes, and fell asleep almost instantly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They continued walking briskly, until Caspian asked, "Where is he now?"

Trumpkin replied, "'E's outside in one of ze tents being tended to by Yaline." He picked up the pace again, now knowing his destination.

"How bad are his injuries?"

"Zey are not physically severe, but we're 'fraid 'e might not be mentally stable. 'E keeps muttering bits and fragments of what happened, but sometimes 'e goes off topic completely. Jus' minutes ago, 'e was telling me about 'is grandmother." Nothing else was said until they reached the door, and walked outside into the night. They could see a fire going far not far in the distance, and they could hear bunch of "people" rushing around a red tent close to the fire.

"Tha'd be 'im" Trumpkin said pointing towards the tent. They got closer, and Caspian walked ahead, and went straight into the tent, and was surprised by what he saw. A sobbing man being comforted by a lion. The lion put his nose to the man's forehead, and he soon fell silent into the most peaceful sleep imaginable. The lion turned to look at Caspian, before he walked out of the tent. Caspian ran out after it, yelling for it to wait, but he was already gone. He lowered his head, and shook it, a little angry at Aslan for his abrupt comings and goings, but he smiled despite himself, because after all, he was not a _tame _lion.

He walked back into the tent, and saw the man was still asleep. He remembered his name, it was Olrean, he was the youngest of the three he had sent, and only now does Caspian realize what a mistake it had been. He knew of course that the other two were most certainly dead, and that by chance of miracle, did this one manage to escape. But he knew of course, that this man needed the peaceful sleep Aslan had granted, and he sighed as he walked out of the tent. When he got out, He got many questioning looks, because for the first time in a long while, the tent was in complete silence, but he just gave them a small shake of his head, showing them that this was not the time. He walked over to Trumpkin and told him to make sure that that area was kept quiet because Olrean was asleep.

He slowly made his way back to the castle, and when he was mere feet from the steps, he slipped and fell backwards, landing on his spinal cord. It didn't _really _hurt, but he remained there for a few moments, because he could hear the sure sound of laughter coming from the entrance. He looked up, and saw the Faun, Mossly standing there laughing at him. Taking the laughter personally, he broke out, "What are you laughing at?"

"I am sorry," He took in a breath, gave another little laugh, and continued, "my Lord, but even you would have laughed if you could have seen your expression!"

Caspian glared, but knew the Faun was joking around. He stood up and bid Mossly goodnight as he watched him retreat to his own home in the woods. Only now had the exhaustion truly kicked in. He dragged himself up to his room, took off his boots and shirt, and dumped himself on the bed. He was out cold in seconds.

_Author's note: Hey, this is a really short chapter, and I'm sorry! I kind of had a writers block, because I have been using my creativeness in other things, like my new one shot called You Stole my Soul, people who are interested in Harry Potter should take a look! Lol. But I hope I will be getting my mind unblocked and I will be posting some chapters this week! But since school has started up again so don't blame me if I'm being slow! **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Author's note

_Author's note: I am so sorry to all of you who have me on alert or favorite, because I have not updated in a very long time, and I feel even worse getting your hopes up for this chapter, which is nothing but this author's note, which I know it says I'm not supposed to do, but meh... I'm hoping though, that I get out if this anti-writing faze, and I will be back soon...that is if the guilt doesn't get to me first...so, once again I am **SOOOOOO SORRY! **_

_I actually have been away for a long time and haven't updated ANY of my stories... But I was just cleaning up my desktop and found all the fanfics I have been writing... I found about five that I started but never posted...So anyways... I WILL have this next chapter up in a few days tops... So sorry once again :)_


End file.
